An Aura Master's True Identity
by Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai
Summary: For years, Ash has always been able to hide his true inner personality and identity. He is still Ash, a future Pokémon Master, but he has always hidden his true powers and intelligence. When one day everything changes, and true feelings appear, he won't stop until he is the best he can be. He is Ash Aaron Ketchum, Aura Master and soon to be Pokémon Master. AshxOC.
1. True Minds

**Pokémon: Aura Battles Chapter 1**

_**Ok, soo... It is me, previously known as Ichigostrawbs, with two new things: A new name, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, and a new story! I have decided to take a break from Sailor Mew, and and instead I have delved deep into the world of Pokémon with my new story, Pokémon: Aura Battles. The idea for this initially came from an idea of a Tokyo Mew Mew and Pokémon crossover, but I have been thinking of it all Summer, and it morphed into just a Pokémon story on It's own accord. **_

_**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, sadly, and the rights for the character Neona goes to TheFalseProphet666, who created Neona for one of her stories and adapted her to mine for my own use.**_

_**Lets get on to the story!**_

* * *

"Hey, girl! How's it goin' sister?" Neona shouted towards me. It was the few moments before dawn and we had agreed to meet for a meditation and training session. I turned towards her and looked into her deep black eyes.

"I am doing well, Neona-san. Daijōbu?" I said, whilst sitting down on a fallen log. Neona sat next to me and flipped her long pink pigtails behind her.

"I'm alright, but, I just got perved over by this squinty eyed dude who wanted to ,like, run away to paradise with me and stuff, so of course I iron-tailed him and gave him a mach punch to the head. He looked Asiaan..." She replied. I rolled my green eyes. Neona and I always called our fighting by different pokémon moves. Mach punch was, well, a punch, and Iron-tail was kicking a guy... there...

Why was everyone always perving over us? That's why I always sent Neona into town for stuff. I only left the wild to participate in contests, and that was it.

"Seriously, Neo-chan, how do you ever survive? If it was me I would Aura-sphere the first person I saw. Unless it was _him_, of course, then I would just Double-slap him." I said, stretching my back like a Meowth.

"Yeah, and then you'd hug him, and kiss him passionately with all you've got, and then-" I interrupted her before she could say things beyond the T rating.

"Neona, Sore o teishi! Baka! For Mew's sake, we Aura Guardians have much more dignity than that!" I yelled at her.

"You don't. You look Asiaan..." She stated.

"That is be cause I am." I sighed.

"You look Japaneese..."

"That is because I am."

"You look Freench."

"I do not!" I yelled, chanting _'do not blast her, do not blast her.' _in my mind. "Anyway, I need to register for the Grand Festival later, but I do not want to be seen on the way there. I will just have to meditate on it. Are we going stand around, or get our meditate on." I said, changing the subject.

Neona thought for a moment before saying "I have an idea! How about, we turn pika, run into town with Pascal and Pippi, follow another contestant to the contest hall, change back and register before we get a room in the Pokémon centre, plug in my straighteners and I finally tame that hair of yours. It spikes out waay too much." Neona finished.

"Well, I guess I-WAIT! Did you just insult my hair?" I asked her, pouting slightly.

"Yep!" the pink-haired girl said, just as dawn started breaking. I sighed.

"Lets just meditate now and go later. Right, Pippi, ikuyo!" I said, looking at the pokémon on my shoulder.

"Pi pika!" she said, waving her tiny yellow paw in the air. Pippi was my cute female pikachu, and been my number one pokémon and partner since the first year I started my pokémon journey to become a Top Coordinator. She was alike to most pikachu, except for two main facts. One: the black that tipped her ears was spiked unusually at the bottom, and two: she was a cloned pokémon. But I never judged Pippi for her unusual origins, to me she was just my best friend, and an ordinary pikachu, albeit a powerful one.

Being a coodinatior was hard, though, especially when you are being chased by a criminal organisation out for your DNA, then having to finish training yourself and your cousin in the art of Aura whilst being a part of a legendary trio mentioned in an ancient prophecy. Not to mention the leader of said trio left to go on a pokémon journey to become 'the world's greatest Pokémon Master' a year before I could leave, and who hasn't even given such a thing as a simple Email since the day that he left our home town. What a wimp.

Of course, the lack of contact has me searching the whole of bloody_ Sinnoh_ looking for him, as a few weeks ago our whole team was given the title of True Aura Guardians, and he hasn't even got his bloody gloves yet. We had been searching for weeks, to no avail and had decided to take a break from searching to compete in the Grand Festival. I just hoped that I would do my Mother proud, as she managed to prove that there is such a possibility as being an Aura Guardian and Top Coordinator at the same time.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Ash was walking with his friends Brock and Dawn to the Pokémon Centre as Dawn was chatting non-stop about the Grand Festival whilst Ash was pretending to listen to her. Ash knew that Dawn had developed a sort-of crush on him, but he had a dense front that he had to keep up to hide the hidden intelligence inside, so he was unable to let the poor girl down easy. Ash had sunk so much into his mask that if he tried to take it off now, it would just alienate those around him. The only people he could act himself around now were his mother, his childhood friend Meadow and her mother, and Pikachu.

Unbeknownst to most, he had known Pikachu since he was seven years of age, and made himself personally late to Professor Oak's lab, as he knew that one of his best friends had been captured by Professor Oak recently, and was determined to take him with him on his journey, as he knew Pikachu had the same goal as Ash: to be the very best. Well, to be fair, Ash also was purposefully late as well to try and avoid Meadow before he left. Not one of his smartest choices, Ash now realised, but he was ten; what do you expect?

Just thinking about Meadow made his chest hurt. He could remember her purple hair, her eyes the colour of leaves in the sunlight, her smile that lit up the whole world, even the warmth of her presence. _Wait._ That wasn't just a memory. Slowly, he turned his head around, ignoring the constant drone of Dawn's voice. What he saw almost made him trip over his own feet, but his reflexes caught him just in time. '_Meadow?'_ Ash asked telepathically.

* * *

**Pikachu's POV**

* * *

Pikachu was sitting on his trainers shoulders, when he felt Pikapi stumble. As Pikapi only ever stumbled when he meant to, or had a major shock-which rarely happened-he just ignored it, thinking that he had to make a point to Brock or Dawn. He took more notice, how ever, when he felt Pikapi's intake of breath. Pikachu turned around on his perch to take a look at what he was seeing, and his cute mouth spread in a wide grin, cheek to red cheek.

You see, what Pikachu had seen, were four pikachu, three females and one male. All three females were slightly different than most, and he knew two of them personally. The first one had strange colouring, who was still mostly yellow, but her eyes were luminous green, and instead of the black and orange fur, she had purple fur. The second one he knew, looked almost identical to most pikachu, yet the black fur tipping her ears had downward-facing spikes instead of the usual curve. She was also different in her origins, as she was a clone of himself, created by Mewtwo, her name, Pikachutwo.

Pikachu didn't recognise the other unusual pikachu, but she was definitely the most different, with her matte black fur, and pink eyes and accents. She seemed to be slightly glaring at Pikapi, as were the others, actually. Pikachu smiled again, knowing the torture his poor trainer was about to go through. He quickly leapt off the raven-haired 'future pokémon master's shoulder, and leapt on top of a shrub ringing the pathway, and sat back to enjoy the show.

* * *

**Back to the future murder victim's POV**

* * *

'_Meadow?' _Ash asked telepathically. He closed his eyes, not caring that he was standing in the middle of a street, nor that his friends were walking away from him, seemingly unaware of his distraction.

"Pikapi, kaa kachu ka kaaa pi-pika-pika-pi chu ka!" (Ash, you have _so_ much explaining to do!) The purple pikachu yelled at him. Ash grimaced, as he really wasn't looking forward to that. He took a step back from the angry female.

_'Urm, I am _so _sorry, I promise I will explain everything later.' _He then looked around, searching for a way to change the conversation. He then took a second look at the black pikachu beside her. _'By the way, who is the black pikachu?' _He asked her hurriedly, he knew an Aura Guardian Shifter from a mile off. The black pikachu grinned. She started walking towards Ash with an evil look on her face.

"chu? pi Chu pika-pika, kaa pi chu piii ka Chu... chu pipi kachu..." (Me? I am Negrochu, and I am here to say... you look Asian...) She started, then remembered something. "Pi-i! piii Chu kaa Kaaa piii chu pi-i pikaa-pika-pika pika pii Pii pika 'Pipi, Kaaa Piii ka chu Pii Ka pikapi, kaa pi-i piii pipi ka kaa pii piii Pii Piikaa Pii piikaa Chu pi-i 'piii kaa Pikachu pikapi' kaa Kachu,! (Hey! That guy you were with is the Asian-looking dude who was like 'Damn, girl look at dat ass of yours, and the blue girl is the one with the piplup who thinks he can 'rule the contest world' and stuff,) she started, then a malicious glint appeared in her eyes "Chu... piii pika-pika-ka-ka pi-i chuuu... chu!" ("And... Your explanation can start... now!") She finished, as she ran forward and tapped Ash's leg.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt the familiar sensation speed through him, at the same pace as a blue glow surrounding him. It wasn't painful, actually, it felt rather warm and comforting, and when it stopped, and he was seeing the world from a new vantage point, he was rather disappointed that it had stopped. Ash looked around him and down at himself with his yellow and black fur and lightning-bolt shaped tail.

"Pii... Pipi." (Aww... Damn.) He said as he examined his pika form whilst he heard laughter from a shrub ringing the path.

* * *

_**Alright! Soo... the first chapter... Done! Here are some notes:**_

_**1. When she said that she would Aura-sphere the first person she saw, she meant that quite literally, as it is said that she and Neona are Aura Guardians, and it is not another pokémon attack codename for violence.**_

_**2. Yes, the person whose point of view it was at the beginning of the chapter is Meadow, the purple pikachu that Ash saw. Neona is the matte-black one.**_

_**3. Please don't flame me for this, but I changed Pikachutwo's gender in this fanfic to female, and the reason would be quite obvious sooner or later. Not to mention that, for some reason, in Mewtwo Returns, she reminded me of more of a female character. Probably because she kept on bitch-slapping Pikachu in the first movie. I have made Meadow name Pikachutwo Pippi, as I think that it is a cute name, and it further evidences that Meadow think that Pippi is the same as the rest of the pikachu. That is also one of the reasons that she and Pippi are partners and best friends.**_

_**4. Meadow and Neona aren't cousins, as such, it's more like she's Meadow's mom's brother's Chinese wife's younger sister's daughter. But they are close, all the same.**_

_**5. Pascal is Neona's pikachu, and the briefly mentioned male in the pikachu group part, and no, he is**_** NOT _Meadow's pikachu Pippi's boyfriend, mate, or whatever! Pascal is more of a serious loner, and he doesn't ever want a mate._**

**_OK, now that that is sorted, I hope you like this fanfiction, and please review me, as I am so dissappointed at the lack of reviews on Sailor Mew._**

**_This is Jinsewakurai-Shouganai, signing out!_**


	2. True Life

**An Aura Master's True Identity Ch.2: True Life**

_**Hey, guys! I must say that I am extremely surprised at all the feedback I've been getting! I got loads of favourites, follows and I even got a review complimenting me! Thanks a lot, Guys! Anyway, I best not keep you waiting for much longer. Sorry for not updating for ages! Here's Chapter 2!**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ash's eyes widened as he felt the familiar sensation speed through him, at the same pace as a blue glow surrounding him. It wasn't painful, actually, it felt rather warm and comforting, and when it stopped, and he was seeing the world from a new vantage point, he was rather disappointed that it had stopped. Ash looked around him and down at himself with his yellow and black fur and lightning-bolt shaped tail._

_"Pii... Pipi." (Aww... Damn.) He said as he examined his pika form whilst he heard laughter from a shrub ringing the path._

* * *

**Pikachu's POV**

* * *

Pikapi turned around and glared at Pikachu, which only made his starter laugh even more. He turned back to the black pikachu and stared at her, which only made her smirk. Pikachu jumped down from his perch and walked over to Meadow and Pikachutwo, and started a conversation with them.

"chu, Piikaa! pi kaa pikachu-chu chu Kachu piii Pi'pi Pikaa chu Kaa Kachu,chu Pii, pika-pika-pii. Chu kaa Chuuu pikaa chuu?" (Hey, Meadow! I was beginning to think that I'd never see you again,you too, Pikachutwo. Who are those other guys?) He said, smiling.

("pika-pika chu'pi chuu Pippi chu, ka Chu pika-pika pii, chu Pi chuuu kaa pi-i pi pi-kaaa-chu" ("Actually it's just Pippi now, we are partners now, and I train her for my contests") Meadow said, as Pikachutwo- _No, Pippi _He thought, thinking that the name suited her, and he was glad that his female clone had finally found a human she could trust, and even happier that it was one of his friends at that- suddenly found herself unable to talk.

"Chu, pi pi-i... pi-i kaa kachu Pikapi chu, chuu?"("Oh, I see... who are those other two, then?") He asked, completely disregarding his trainer's currently pika-fied state.

"ka, piii Pii chuuu kaa ka kachu, kaa Pi pi Pika-pika pika Pipi chu Kaa Pi, chu Pii Kaaa pi Chuuuu , Chu pika-pika Chuuu pika-pi."("Oh, well the black one is Neona, she is an Guardian just like Ash and I, and the male is Pascal, the pikachu Neona trains.") Meadow said with a wide pika-grin. Suddenly, she and the still-mute Pippi stood up, their ears twitching. It's a little-known secret, but a female pikachu's hearing is slightly better than a male's.

"Pipi'pi chuuu?" (What's wrong?) he said, looking towards where the two girls were staring. He silently cursed under his breath. He ran towards where his trainer stood, asking the pikachu he now knew as Neona how she changed him into his pikachu form.

"pikapi ka pi-pi-kaaa-chu Pika pika-pi pi-pi-kaaa-pika-pi, Kaa Kachu chu Piii Chuuu pika-chu Pika pi-pi-pi-kaaa-chu-pi-pi, pii kaa kachu pi Pipi pika-pi Ka Kaaa Chu pii." ("Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation, but Brock and Dawn have noticed your disappearance, and are about to turn around to look for you." Pikachu said frantically. Pikapi just stared.

* * *

**Meadow's POV**

* * *

"chu ka pi-i'pi pikachu, Chuu Pikachu pikapi ka 'kaa'!" ("If it isn't obvious, what Pikachu means is 'Run'!") Meadow shouted towards him. Ash immediately started running into the shrubs, and into the forest behind. Meadow sighed. _'Great, now I have to distract them from searching for Ash. What a mess. Well, at least I can Double-slap him later' _Meadow thought, turning towards the two trainers.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

When Dawn turned around, looking for Ash, all she found was a small strangely coloured pikachu standing in the middle of the abandoned path.

"Well, I can't find him anywhere around here. Maybe he went in the forest?" Brock said, turning towards Dawn. Meadow started to sweat. She needed to do something, and it needed to do it now. She sighed.

Meadow walked up to Dawn and cocked her head to the side, looking adorable. "Pika." she said, twitching her ears back. Dawn, looked at the pikachu again, and squealed.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Dawn gushed. "I wanna catch it!", Dawn said, pulling out Piplup's pokéball. When looking at the capsule, the strangely coloured pikachu ran off, with Dawn chasing after it.

Brock sighed, "why do I even bother?" he asked, before turning and heading towards the Pokémon Centre for his hard earned dose of Nurse Joy goodness.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

* * *

Dawn had managed to chase the rogue pikachu into an alley and was about to throw a Pokéball at it. "Go, Pokéball!"she yelled ,throwing the red and white contraption. The pikachu just stood there, not making any attempt to dodge or block. Dawn could almost swear it sighed. The pokéball reached the pikachu, but instead of being sucked in, the pokéball just bounced off. Even if the pikachu was strong enough to break out, it should have still been sucked in. Realisation hit Dawn, this pikachu must have a trainer. Dawn sighed in sadness, she could never catch a break.

Dawn was just about to crouch down and ask the pikachu where it's trainer was, when a black shadow appeared over her. Dawn gasped and turned around to see a 17 year old girl with pink pigtails (not Ursula) and a pikachu on her shoulder standing at the entrance of the alley. The girl ran past Dawn and picked the purple pikachu up. "Thank God your safe! I thought you were going to steal her!" she gushed in a sweet (maybe _too_ sweet) voice, whilst squeezing the pikachu, hard. The pikachu jumped out of the pink haired girl's arms on top of a wall and gave a small salute and a glare at the teen before vanishing into the woods beyond.

Dawn turned back towards the mysterious girl. "Sorry about that. I thought that you were a part of Team Rocket or something, trying to steal her. I felt bad for you. That pikachu is reeaally strong."the weird girl said. Dawn blinked.

"Strong? Wait a minute! How do you know about Team Rocket?" Dawn asked, gaping.

"I'm from Kanto. Also, I'm from Japan and China and my cousin may have some roots in Italy. How do _you _know about Team Rocket?" the pink girl said, turning the tables back on Dawn. "And what's your name, anyway, kid?" she added on the end.

Dawn's cheeks puffed up at being called 'kid'. "My name's DAWN! Not 'kid!" she huffed out.

"Sure acting like one. Alright, then, how about I call you Dee-Dee." Dawn was about to shout again when the girl cut her off. "By the way, I'm Neona, and this is my partner Pascal. I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon Coordinator in the world!"she gushed, flicking her long pink pigtails back. One of which hit Pascal, which alternately made him shock her. She didn't notice.

This reminded Dawn of a certain raven haired trainer. "By any chance, do you know Ash Ketchum?" Dawn asked Neona.

"Know him? I know _of _him! he's like, saved the world thousands of times, and my cousin's pikachu has a major crush on his! It's really cute!" Neona gushed. Dawn's brow furrowed.

"Ash is that famous?"

"Only in Kanto. And maybe the Orange Islands. Oh, and Johto and Hoenn. Maybe he is quite famous, then." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! Gotta, go, bye!" She said, and ran off leaving Dawn very confused.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Deep in the forest, two pikachu ran into a small clearing strewn with abandoned logs. A bright pink light shone from the black pikachu, taking the shape of a seventeen year old girl. In the shadows to similar lights shone, one blue and one green. A boy and a girl walked out with two pikachu following, chatting behind them, asking each other how they've been, how's life with a trainer. Stuff like that. What Pikachu didn't notice, though wash the small blush on Pippi's face.

Ash and Meadow just walked in an awkward silence. Neona put her hands on her hips. "Okay, so it's later, I just had to talk to your dumb-ass blue haired friend, I woke up at dawn, I haven't managed to sleep since, and I _really _want to kill you. So, start talking now before I act upon my wish, and I'm warning you, I don't make threats, only promises." Neona practically growled at Ash, before saying "Afterwards, I'll have a meowth-nap." and transforming into a black meowth, curling up. Ash gulped. Meadow crossed her arms over her chest.

Ash thought she looked beautiful, but knew that she would never like him that way after he left her for five years without a word. Unbeknownst to Ash, Meadow noticed him staring at her and thought to herself _'Maybe he likes me. No, he can't, after meeting all those pretty, sophisticated girls from big cities. I'm just plain compared to them.' _

Neona cracked one pink eye open , and slightly smirked at the two idiots. "Nya?" ("Well") she asked him, making Ash jump slightly.

"Well... where do you want me to begin?" he asked them.

"Nya!", "At the beginning!", "Pika!" several voices shouted back at him in unison. Ash sweatdropped.

"Well... It all started on my birthday, about a week before I left on my journey..."

* * *

**I know, I'm mean! It's the first cliffhanger I have ever done! Exciting, ne? Anyway, thank you to all who followed/Favorited me and my story! It's because of you that I keep on going.**

**It turns out that I love writing about pikachu. I bet that you can guess who he's paired with (Ash, too). Is it classed as incest? Why is Pippi/Pikachutwo a girl? What's for dinner tonight? Why is the Earth round? What's the meaning of life? Why- Onee-sama slaps me around the head.**

**TheFalseProphet666- "Focus, Red!"**

**Me- "Hai, onee-sama. Gomenasai!"**

**TheFalseProphet666- "Speak English!"**

**Me- "Yes, Danii!"**

**Anyway, I'm setting a challenge for you: try and prove me wrong that Ash has always been secretly smart! It's simple really, tell me an episode or a movie that you think that I can't prove that he has been hiding his intelligence or strength in, the exact moment, and also (this is optional) a pokémon that you think Meadow and Neona should have. If you can prove me wrong, I'll either send you a Llama badge on Deviantart if you have one, or favourite you on here, and I'll also prove my inferiority to you in the next chapter!**

**Speaking of Deviantart, I have posted some pictures of Meadow; one when she is fourteen, and one when she is seventeen (hint, hint). Just go on my Deviantart profile (my name is 'Jinsewakurai')**

**Who should I pair May with? If you say Drew, then expect to die. How will I kill you when I don't know where you live? I have my ways... If you really want Brock paired with someone, then add it in, but don't expect it to be implemented for a while. Do you think it would be funny if I made it SugarDaddyShipping (MayxBrock)**

**That is it really, stay tuned for my new story coming out soon, it's a Ferriswheelshipping (NxWhite/Touko/Hilda) fic with a twist! It will probably be titled 'Something About White'... Bye!**


End file.
